A number of gaming devices, such as slot machines, poker or other card game machines, Keno machines and the like, are capable of operating in a mode in which some or all prizes or awards as a result of gaming are paid by dispensing a plurality of coins from the gaming terminal. Typically, gaming terminal accumulates coins and, in response to a win event, dispenses or outputs a number of coins, depending upon the type of win, as established in, e.g., a pay table for the machine. In a number of such machines, the payout is controlled by a microprocessor which initiates the payout process, then continuously compares the number of coins dispensed to the number of coins in the prize, terminating dispensing of the coins once the number of coins defined for the prize has been dispensed. For example, in a slot machine, when a predetermined reel combination, such as three 7's, appears at the reel stop positions, the microprocessor will consult a pay table such as a table stored in memory and determine that N coins should be dispensed as the prize for such result. The number N is stored in a memory, or a counter, by the microprocessor. The microprocessor will send a signal to an output hopper causing the hopper to begin dispensing coins. A signal from a coin sensor along the coin output path is used to decrement the counter or memory location until a value of zero is achieved in the counter or memory location, whereupon the microprocessor issues a signal causing the hopper to cease dispensing coins.
As can be seen from the above description, there is a potential for dispensing an incorrect number of coins as a result of, among other possibilities, the signals from the coin output sensor incorrectly reflecting the coins actually dispensed. Such inaccurate coin count, although potentially arising from hardware or software failure or errors, is sometimes the result of an unauthorized manipulation of the coin output sensing system.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a gaming device in which there was a reduced potential for unauthorized manipulation of the coin output sensing or control system.